Returning Favors
by A. Martin
Summary: Translation from Devolviendo Favores. Ally has helped her friends on so many occasions and to make up for it, the band decided to do something for her. Each band member shows his way to help his friend in various situations. Read and review!


**Heyo! I'm back!**

**Okay I know I haven't updated anything in five months since my last story (three for my last chapter in one of my stories) and I'm so sorry about it. I've been busy with college and stuff but now I'm in the middle of my Winter break and I can post something.**

**This is the english version of Devolviendo Favores and this is something different from what I'm writing. This is a series of one-shots of the guys helping my character Ally, each chapter show every member of the band in different situations.**

**And I'll be posting a new one shot I've been working the last few days. But meanwhile, hope you like this one and for all Cover Girls or Kendall's fans... well, be warned 'cause here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Secrets

**I don't own the series and characters of Big Time Rush. Ally is a character from my imagination.**

* * *

Ally comes to her apartment pretty tired, she had a long day in the studio Rocque Records. Gustavo discovered her talent as a singer a few days ago and he has been working with her in her demos and dance in private.

The girl threw herself on the sofa and began to think of her opportunity as a singer, but she was also thinking in how it was going to take one of her best friends. She really wanted to take the opportunity, but believes it would not be a good idea to tell the others.

Her life changed a lot when Gustavo called her the choreography from a few days ago.

_Flashback_

_The guys and Ally were rehearsing their new choreography, when Gustavo entered the studio "Ally... I would like to talk to you" he said. This confused the girl and followed to the producer._

_Both came to the office and Kelly was with them "What did you wanted to talk with me? Am I in trouble?" Ally asked scared "No, it's something more important," said the assistant._

"_Well, we know you're a good singer and we want to give you an opportunity to work on your first album" Gustavo said. In there the girl is shocked "Are you serious?" she said "Aren't you playing me a joke?" She asked excitedly now._

"_No, you will compete against another solo singers who are on the payroll, this is a project away from Big Time Rush" Kelly said, but Gustavo lost no opportunity to shout._

"_But this is one of the most secret projects I've done, so don't you dare tell the dogs about this" Gustavo said "Or you will see the consequences," he added. Kelly just shook her head in disappointment with Gustavo._

_End of flashback_

Ally did not know that work on an album was difficult, and withstand Gustavo's cries more than she usually did when she was with the band, it was not what she expected. And when she worked really hard on a song she wrote, Gustavo simply refused.

She was about to fall asleep on the couch when she hears the door open "Hey Ally" Kendall said, "What's wrong? You look exhausted," he said. Ally just smiled and he sat down next to her "What have you been doing?" asked the blonde.

"Not much," lied the girl trying to rub her eyes from sleep "Really? It doesn't seems to be true," said the boy, "We haven't see you since Gustavo called you several days ago and you didn't tell us what happened" he added.

"Sorry about that, but I left before," said Ally already awakening finally "Even so not much was said to me" she added. Kendall looked at his friend with a hurt look on his face and that saddened her.

"Ally, I know something's wrong... it's been days since you don't go to our apartment and the boys and I were concerned, you know you can tell us the truth" Kendall said almost pleading.

Ally frowned at those words, she really wanted to tell her friend but she also knew what Gustavo said that day. He threatened her with taking her out of the solo project and the group from the studio.

At the memory, she lifted her heavy body of the position she was, but failed to keep it that way and leans against Kendall. Burying her head on Kendall's neck, letting relax in his scent.

That had never happened before and that worried Kendall, usually Ally is very active and does not get tired so early. So he wrapped his arm around his friend and stayed that way for a while.

Ally however, could not keep any longer what she has been up a few days ago "Kendall, can you keep a secret?" was all she said and she did not realize that she had cried at that time because her voice sounded somewhat muffled.

There Kendall wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her tightly "Sure," he said. She took a breath "I've been working on my first album" she confessed and the only thing he did was drop his arm.

"That's excellent," he said excited and again Ally burst into tears. Then Kendall was saddened for her, "Why are you crying? It's a great opportunity," he said again, wrapping his arms around Ally.

"It's not for that," she said between sobs and Kendall rubbed her back "Gustavo told me to work on my album if I don't tell you about this," she said, "Otherwise he would take me away from the project and he would do it with you too," she added.

Now Kendall understood everything and hugged his friend as she cried into his chest. He could not believe what Gustavo was doing with it and he was very upset about that.

But right now what worried him the most was Ally, so he started stroking her hair with his right hand and rub her back with his left, trying to calm her down. Also he whispered words of comfort in her ears.

After fifteen minutes, he noticed that Ally was silent "Are you okay?" asked the blonde and she nodded her head. The girl is separated from the hug for a moment "Now you understand my problem," she said with a voice raspy from crying.

"Gustavo is becoming a big pain in the butt for me... Why did he wanted to keep this thing in a secret?" he asked "I don't know" Ally said now annoyed "And I don't want to know either," she added.

Soon after Ally sighed in frustration "I don't know why I agreed to this," she said and this time Kendall stops her "Don't be hard on yourself, the guys and I knew you were going to get an opportunity," he said, making his friend laugh.

"True, but I did not think so soon," said Ally and returned to lean towards Kendall, this time relaxing in her close contact with him. "Were you really excited about the album?" asked the blonde.

"Yes, I was... but now not so much, not after Gustavo's threats" confessed the girl "So I should give up and go back with you," she said before Kendall asked.

"It's not fair for you to do it" Kendall said somewhat sad "I know, but I have to," said Ally, then looks at her friend, "Thanks for everything Kendall, I don't really know what to do without you and sorry for break down like that minutes ago," she confessed.

"You're welcome, your secret is safe with me and don't have to apologize... you needed it," said the blond and Ally laughed at the last comment "That and sleep... I'm sleepy," she said in a little girl tone, snuggling closer to her friend.

Kendall just laughed of the tone she used on that phrase and then smiled when Ally stayed in that position until she fell asleep. He did not have the courage to wake her up to take her to her bed, so he settled on the couch with Ally in his arms and fell asleep.

XXX

The next day Ally went to the studio and made jump to Gustavo with the slam she gave to enter "What do you want Ally" the producer said "For a start, stop pressuring me like I have no feelings and I waive to the album" she said angrily.

"What? You just wasted hours of work for nothing," said Gustavo now furious "I know, but I don't want to continue concealing the truth to my friends, they have every right to know what is happening in the studio," said the girl.

"I don't think so cat, you know very well why I don't want to tell them," he said angrily "Still I don't care because I come back with Big Time Rush and don't take them away from the studio for a stupid solo album" she said.

That left Gustavo with nothing to say "So I'll be back with the band and I don't want you to tell me anything," she said and left the office, but "Ally wait" Gustavo said. She turned to see him, but stayed in the door.

"I have another offer for you..." the producer said "What about if you finish the album but I forbid you no longer confidentiality, and let you record the song you wrote" he added. This time Ally just smiled "I'll think," she said and left.

Well, at least she got a best deal and she can tell the rest of the guys, if Kendall doesn't already tell them yet.

* * *

**End of the chapter... next one is James / Ally one-shot!**

**Let me reviews!**


End file.
